yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia Movement
The Arcadia Movement (アルカディアムーブメント) was an organization of Psychic Duelists. They opposed Iliaster in respect of resurrecting the Crimson Dragon. Sayer was the founder and former leader of the organization. He planned to find as many Psychic duelists as he could to use as soldiers and overthrow Goodwin. To achieve this goal Sayer was willing to do anything, even being ruthless enough to kill or torture (as evidenced by Toby Tredwell and Leo, respectively) to do this. They depended on Akiza's success in the Fortune Cup so as to let the world know of their ideals, even if that meant revealing themselves to the rest of the people. When Akiza lost, they were back to square one since no one would join them. Lazar described them as "a utopia for psychic duelists and fragile monsters that have been organizing actions and rallies in secret". Sayer also aimed to recruit Luna for her ability to speak to Duel Spirits (though it was never explained what he intended to do with her, as she wasn't a Psychic Duelist). He revealed that the Arcadia Movement's goal was to assemble an army of Duelists with unnatural powers to wage war against Goodwin and New Domino City in revenge for their discrimination. Sayer was clearly set out to use Akiza and Luna until this goal was realized. The organization also kidnapped children and tortured them to extreme measures to enhance their powers as Psychic Duelists, though a great deal of them perished as a result of their experiments, including Toby Tredwell. After losing to Carly Carmine, it was unknown if Sayer was still alive, nor was it made known if any other members survived the attack either due to the destruction of their headquarters caused by Carly's Earthbound Immortal, Aslla Piscu, or those who were sacrificed to summon Misty's own Nazca God as well. However, Sayer did tell the other members to leave the building prior to his duel with Carly, but whether or not they were swallowed by Earthbound Immortal, Ccarayhua, remained to be seen. As of episode 60, it turned out that Sayer had indeed survived. He traveled to Satellite to find Akiza once again. He found Mina and Yusei instead, and pretended to be an agent that was sent by Goodwin. Sayer tricked and trapped them in an underground cage, where he left them to drown in the flooding room. Sayer then left, and eventually found Akiza already battling against Misty. He whispered a trigger phrase in her ear, and released the Black Rose Witch inside of her to get revenge on Misty. However, in episode 61 Misty who had learned that Sayer was the one who was responsible for killing her brother, then ordered her Earthbound Immortal to devour Sayer, thus killing him (In the dub, Sayer disappeared when he was taken by the "Earthbound Immortal"). However, it was revealed in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's 10th Anniversary book that Sayer was resurrected after "Ccarayhua" was defeated by Akiza and was taken to the Facility by Sector Security. Non-Canon In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, the player was a member of the movement during beginning of the game. It was later destroyed after the awakening of the Earthbound Immortals. Category:Organizations